Ally Dawson
"When I met Ally Dawson, she's Ally Moon. But if I call her still Ally Dawson, that's okay, because that's her maiden name. Bet that'll be perfect if you can call her Ms. Ally Edgar Dawson Moon. When it comes to squashing the Coalition of the Red Star forces, she'd come recommended highly!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Wars & Remembrances Ally Edgar Moon (née Dawson) is one of the protagonists of Austin & Ally. She is an aspiring singer/songwriter who used to have severe stage fright. She wrote the hit song, Double Take, which Austin Moon accidentally stole and performed in an Austin & Ally episode "Rockers & Writers," which made him famous. Ally was furious, but then she realized that Austin made a mistake. After that, Ally forgives him and decides to give him a second chance so they become partners. Ally is best friends with Trish, Austin, and also Dez. Her parents are Lester and Penny, who are divorced. Her father owns Sonic Boom, the music store which is shown throughout the first two seasons of Austin & Ally. She has always had a passion for music and feels that there's no better way to express what you're feeling. Over the two seasons, she becomes more confident and in another Austin & Ally episode "Chapters & Choices," she conquers her stage fright and sings with Austin. She is the wife to Austin Moon as well as the mother to Ava and Alex Moon. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, taking place after the series finale of Austin & Ally, "Duets & Destiny," and still standing beside their children, Ava and Alex, she and her husband, Austin Moon, are unintentionally returned back to their teenage years, thanks to the age regression machine accident while repairing it to prepare to revive Manfred von Richthofen for the German Air Force of West Germany. Because of her appearance in that series, after her parents, Lester and Penny, are taken hostage by the Korean People's Army, and then were taken to a prison in Pyongyang while spending time with her friends in the Mall of Miami, she swore her vengeance on the kidnapping, which made her join the United States Air Force under her conscription. Later on, she is the co-leader of the Disney Teen Squadron, which is part of the Sonic Alliance, and also, is a friend of the Red Baron, Manfred von Richthofen , who is also her minion, and would fly with an old Sopwith Camel as a volunteer of the German Air Force, along with Austin, Trish and Dez, and would be called "the Baroness of the Moon-Dawson Family" as a reference to von Richthofen's nickname. He would wield a Heckler & Koch HK433, an FAMAS, a few of M67 grenades, a SPAS-12, a kris, an RPG-7, and a IMI Desert Eagle. Biography Category:Age Regressed Characters Category:Amazons Category:Americans Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Aspiring Characters Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters in Government Industry Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Co-Leaders Category:Confident Characters Category:Conscripted Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Teen Squadron Members Category:Famous Characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatales Category:Fictional Characters Category:Floridans Category:Furious Characters Category:German Air Force Members Category:Girl Meets World Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Insecure Characters Category:Jessie Characters Category:Kris Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Live Action Series Characters Category:Lovers Category:Major Characters Category:Miami Citizens Category:Moon-Dawson Family Members Category:Music Lovers Category:Musical Partners Category:Musicians Category:Nurturers Category:Other Disney Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Parents Category:Partners Category:Passionate Characters Category:Pilots Category:Politicians Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Republic of Korea Air Force Members Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Singers Category:Singer-Songwriters Category:Sitcom Characters Category:Songwriters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sonic Boom Employees Category:South Koreans Category:Specialists Category:Spouses Category:Stage Fright-Suffering Characters Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:United States Air Force Members Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Vengeful Characters Category:Volunteers Category:West Germans Category:Writers